Cries of Pain
by SaliaVaras
Summary: Seto schreibt drei Briefe. Aber was hat es mit diesen Briefen auf sich? Warum, und vor allem an wen, schreibt er sie? Lest es selbst, um es herauszufinden. Achtung: Dies ist absolut keine Happy End Story!


_Note: Was macht man mit Ideen die alle anderen Einfälle blockieren? Man macht ein OS draus. ^.^ Das hier ist keine meiner Storys die einem das Herz erfreuen wird._

_Cries of Pain_

Dumpf blickten eisblaue Augen auf einem Brief. Einen Brief den der junge Firmenchef selbst geschrieben hatte. Seufzend stand er auf. Seine Hand zitterte, als er den Brief gut sichtbar, neben zwei anderen, auf seinem Schreibtisch legte. So konnten sie nicht übersehen werden. Zumindest war dies die Hoffnung von Seto Kaiba. In diesen drei Briefen steckte sein Herz. Nie zuvor hatte er sich andere Gegenüber so geöffnet, wie in diesen Briefen. Aber ihm blieb keine Wahl. Er hatte diese drei Briefe schreiben müssen. Leicht strichen seine zitternden Finger über die Briefe. Entschlossen wandte er sich von seinem Schreibtisch ab und ging zur Tür. An der Tür blieb er noch einmal stehen. Ein letzter Blick traf die Briefe, bevor sich die Zimmertür schloss.

Die Hoffnungen von Seto Kaiba wurden nicht enttäuscht. Am nächsten Morgen wurden die Briefe gefunden. Der erste Brief hatte den kürzesten Weg. Er wurde dem jüngeren Kaiba übergeben. Mokuba Kaiba nahm ihn weinend an der Seite seines Bruders entgegen. Leise schluchzend kletterte der gerade 17-Jährige auf das Bett und öffnete den Brief.

_Mein lieber Mokuba,_

_was kann ich dir schreiben um den Schmerz zu lindern, den du jetzt sicher empfindest. Ich kann es nur versuchen. Ich kann versuchen dir zu erklären warum ich es tue. _

_Du musst mir glauben dass mir dieser Schritt nicht einfach gefallen ist. Zu wissen was ich dir mit dieser Entscheidung antue, den Schmerz den ich dir zufüge. Das tut mir Leid. Ich habe mir immer geschworen dass ich nicht zulasse dass dir jemand wehtut und jetzt bin ich es selbst. Aber es gab für mich keinen anderen Weg. Ich wünschte ich hätte einen anderen Weg gefunden._

_Tag ein und Tag aus habe ich gearbeitet. Ich habe gearbeitet um die Kaiba Corporation erfolgreich zu machen und sie auf der Spitze des Erfolgs zu halten. Ich habe gearbeitet um dir ein unbeschwertes Leben zu ermöglichen. Trotz all den Erfolgen und dein glückliches Lächeln, ich bin nicht glücklich. Ich kann nichts mehr genießen. Weder die Erfolge, deine Freude oder die Streitereien mit Joey. Ich fühle mich einfach nur noch leer. Jeden Morgen, wenn mein Wecker klingelt, will ich einfach nur noch im Bett liegen bleiben. Die Arbeit die mir früher Spaß gemacht, widert mich nur noch an. _

_Ich habe dir ein Leben ermöglichst das ich nie hatte. Ein Leben voller Freude und Freiheit. Jahre lang hat es mir nie etwas ausgemacht Einschnitte in mein Leben zu machen, um dir ein besseres zu geben. Aber in den letzten beiden Jahren habe ich bemerkt dass ich neidisch bin. Neidisch auf meinem eigenen Bruder, auf das Leben das er führen kann. Auf die Freiheit die du hast. Du konntest immer tun und lassen was du wolltest. Diese Freiheit habe ich mir immer selbst verwehrt. Das schmerzt mich jetzt. Ich hatte nie die Chance mein Leben zu genießen. Ich habe für dich und die Arbeit gelebt. Aber nicht für mich selbst._

_Ich will dir jetzt keine Vorwürfe machen. Das darfst du niemals glauben. Für dich hätte ich alles getan. Ich wäre über Leichen gegangen, nur um dich zu beschützen. Das ganze letzte Jahr habe ich auch versucht für dich zu Leben. Weiterhin für dich da zu sein. Dir ein sorgloses Leben zu schenken. Ich habe versucht für dich stark zu sein. Aber ich kann nicht mehr. Ich ertrag diese Leere nicht mehr, die Selbstzweifel und Selbstvorwürfe. _

_Ich hoffe dass du mir eines Tages verzeihen kannst._

_Lerne aus den Fehlern die ich gemacht habe. Lass nie die Arbeit dein Leben bestimmen. Vernachlässige nicht die Menschen, die dir am Herzen liegen. Höre auf dein Herz und nicht auf deinen Verstand. Du kannst es so viel besser machen als ich es je könnte. Ich wünsche mir dass du ein glückliches und erfülltes Leben führst._

_In ewiger Liebe_

_Dein Bruder Seto_

Noch Stunden später klammerte sich Mokuba schluchzend an seinen Bruder. Mehrere Angestellte hatten versucht ihn dazu zubewegen seinen Bruder loszulassen, doch er hatte sich immer wieder aufs heftigste gewehrt. Er wollte doch nur bei seinem Bruder sein, warum konnte das keiner Verstehen? Ein Arm schlang sich um seiner Taille und versuchte ihn wegzuziehen. Verzweifelt schlug er nach Roland. Denn das es Roland war, war ihm klar. Nur dieser würde es wagen ihn anzufassen. „LASS MICH LOS!"

„Bitte, er hätte nicht gewollt dass du dich so an ihn klammerst, nicht jetzt." Mühelos löste der Mann seine Umklammerung und hob ihn hoch.

„NEIN!" Getrieben von seiner Verzweiflung, trat und schlug Mokuba um sich, während Roland ihn aus dem Zimmer trug. „NICHT! ICH MUSS BEI IHM BLEIBEN! LASS MICH LOS ROLAND! ICH KANN IHN NICHT ALLEINE LASSEN!" Immer weiter entfernten sie sich von dem Zimmer seines Bruders. Sein herzzerreißendes Flehen, zurück an die Seite seines Bruders zu können, hallte durch die ganze Villa. Niemand ging auf sein Flehen ein. Jeder konnte den Schmerz des jungen Kaiba verstehen. Aber sie alle wussten dass er nicht bei seinen Bruder bleiben konnte.

Der zweite Brief kam noch am selben Tag in einem Spielladen an. Zeitgleich mit der Meldung das der Chef der Kaiba Corporation verstorben war. Ein junger Mann, mit sternenförmig gestyltem Haar, nahm den Brief von einem Angestellten Kaibas entgegen. Traurig blickte er auf den Brief in seiner Hand. Wortlos ging er an seinem Großvater vorbei. Sein Weg führte ihn direkt in sein Zimmer. Nachdenklich setzte sich Yugi auf sein Bett. Zögerlich öffnete er die letzte Nachricht, die er jemals von Kaiba erhalten würde.

_Muto,_

_du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen wie sehr es mir missfällt dir diesen Brief zu schreiben. Aber ich denke dass es dir gegenüber nur Fair ist, wenn ich dir ein paar Zeilen schreibe. _

_All die Jahre über warst du mein größter Konkurrent. Ich habe alles daran gesetzt dich zu besiegen. Gott, wie sehr habe ich mir gewünscht dich in die Knie zu zwingen. Ich war sogar bereit mein eigenes Leben dafür aufs Spiel zu setzen um dich zu schlagen. Nur durch diese Begebenheit habe ich es einmal geschafft dich zu besiegen. Ich verrat dir etwas. Dieser Sieg hat noch heute einen fahlen Nachgeschmack. Denn ich weiß dass du für das Leben deines Großvaters gekämpft hast und ich dir, mit meinen Sieg, alle Hoffnungen geraubt hatte. Pass gut auf was ich jetzt schreiben werde: Es tut mir Leid. Ich hatte keine andere Wahl, wie du sicherlich weißt. Ich habe für meinen kleinen Bruder gekämpft. Trotzdem tut es mir Leid._

_Ich hätte nie gedacht dass ich dir diese Worte sage, oder schreibe. Aber hier sind sie. Weißt du was ich auch nie gedacht hätte? Das ich dich tatsächlich um etwas bitten würde. Doch ich muss es. Du weißt sicherlich schon warum ich dir diese Zeilen schreibe, was ich getan habe. Ich bitte dich nicht darum mir Verständnis entgegen zu bringen oder mir zu verzeihen. Es gibt nur eine Person die ich darum bitten werde. Genau um diese Person dreht sich meine Bitte an dich._

_Deswegen meine Bitte an dich. Ich möchte dass du und deine Freunde sich um Mokuba kümmern. Gebt ihm Trost. Seid einfach, als Freunde, für ihn da. Denn Freunde wird er jetzt sicherlich gebrauchen können. Freunde die ihm sagen dass die Welt nicht so Dunkel ist, wie er glaubt. Freunde die ihm halt geben. Ich bitte dich Muto, sei für ihn da. Sei ihm ein Freund in dieser schweren Zeit und darüber hinaus._

_Seto Kaiba_

_P.S.: Ich habe dich immer als Duellant respektiert. Du bist wirklich verdient König der Spiele. _

„Kaiba du bist so ein Idiot!" Murmelte Yugi leise. Abwesend strich er sich Tränen vom Gesicht. „Wie kannst du nur glauben dass wir Mokuba jetzt im Stich lassen? Jetzt wo seine Welt so grausam von dir zerstört worden ist?" Seufzend stand er auf und ging zum Fenster. Seine violetten Augen richteten sich auf die Gebäude vor dem Fenster, doch er sah keines davon. „Du musstest wieder alles alleine machen. Du konntest dich keinem Anvertrauen, auch wenn so viele dir zugehört hätten. Hast du nicht gesehen dass wir alle deine Freunde waren? Das wir dir geholfen hätten? Du bist ein Idiot! EIN IDIOT HÖRST DU?" Weinend sank er auf die Knie. Yugi hörte die leisen Schritte seines Großvaters hinter ihm. Die warmen Armen seines Großvaters legten sich um ihn und gaben ihm Trost.

Drei Tage später fand die Beerdigung statt. Mokuba klammerte sich während der ganzen Zeremonie an Yugi fest. Seine dunkelblauen Augen hatten ihren fröhlichen Glanz verloren. Seine Verzweiflung war verschwunden, sie hatte Platz für den Schmerz gemacht. Er hatte keine Kraft mehr zu weinen. Auch wenn er es wollte. Er wollte um seinen geliebten Bruder weinen. Der junge Kaiba war froh über die Anwesenheit von Yugi und seinen Freunden. Sie gaben ihm halt und Trost. Vor allem Yugi, der seit Tagen nicht mehr von seiner Seite wich.

Es gab noch jemanden, beim Begräbnis, der den Schmerz des Verlustes spürte. Der blonde Duellant stand etwas abseits von den anderen und weinte still vor sich hin. Zu ihm sollte an diesem Tag der letzte Brief kommen. Als sich die Gesellschaft daran machte den Friedhof zu verlassen, trat Roland zu ihm und hielt ihm den Brief hin. „Ich sollte diesen Brief heute an Sie weiter reichen." Zögerlich nahm der Blonde den Brief entgegen.

Seine verweinten braunen Augen waren auf das Grab gerichtet, das Friedhofsmitarbeiter langsam zuschütteten. Mit zitternden Fingern öffnete er den Umschlag.

_Wheeler, _

_Köter, _

_Mein Lieber Joey,_

_wenn Roland sich an die Anweisung gehalten hat, die ich ihm hinterlassen habe, stehst du jetzt an meinem Grab. Ist das nicht eine der Situationen die wir uns oft gewünscht haben? Den anderen überleben und an seinem Grab zu stehen. Zumindest habe ich mir das früher oft gewünscht. Aber nicht mehr in den letzten fünf Jahren._

_Wie soll ich alles sagen? Wie soll ich dir sagen was ich empfinde? Ich weiß es nicht. Ist das nicht zum Lachen? Der große Seto Kaiba weiß nicht wie er eine Situation handhaben soll. Jetzt erst wird mir bewusst das ich dir alles persönlich hätte sagen sollen und nicht in diesen dämlichen Brief. Es tut mir leid Joey. Aber ich hatte Angst. Angst davor von dir ausgelacht zu werden. Angst vor einer Abweisung. Angst davor dass du meine Schwachstelle kennst._

_Ich liebe dich!_

_Ich kann dir nicht sagen wann ich angefangen habe so für dich zu empfinden. Ich weiß nur dass ich dich liebe und für dich alles getan hätte. Was glaubst du warum ich immer wieder einen Streit mit dir provoziert habe? Das war für mich die einzige Möglichkeit deine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Ich liebe es immer wieder wie leidenschaftlich du dich mit mir Streitest. Deine braunen Augen, die mich immer wieder anfunkeln. Genauso die Nähe zu dir, wenn du meintest mich mit deiner Nähe bedrohen zu können. Diese Streitereien haben mich für wenige Minuten wieder lebendig fühlen lassen. Deine ganze Anwesenheit hat das getan. _

_Aber ich habe mich nicht der falschen Hoffnung hingegeben das zwischen uns mehr sein könnte. Denn dieser Wunsch wäre wirklich eine falsche Hoffnung von mir gewesen. Denn wie kann so ein Mann wie du es bist, einen wie mich lieben? Ich habe dir oft genug böse Beschimpfungen an den Kopf geworfen und dich weiß Gott nicht gut behandelt. Du musst aber verstehen dass ich es getan hatte, weil ich einfach solche Angst hatte. _

_Weißt du was? Trotzdem habe ich mir gewünscht dass du an meiner Seite bist. Ich hab mir gewünscht dass du da bist wenn ich nach Hause komme. Das du mich in den Arm nimmst, wenn ich einsam bin. Das du mich liebst, so wie ich bin. Gott… ist das nicht erbärmlich von mir? Das ich mir etwas wünsche was ich nie haben kann? Vor allem jetzt nicht mehr. _

_Es tut mir leid dass ich dir alles so sage. Besonders tut es mir Leid dich mit diesen Gefühlen zu belasten, Gefühle die du sicherlich nie erwiderst. Ich hoffe dass du mir verzeihen kannst._

_In ewiger Liebe_

_Seto_

_P.S.: Ich habe dich in meinem Testament bedacht. Ich will dass du dir keine Sorgen mehr um Geld machen musst. So musst du keine vier Jobs haben, um dich über Wasser zu halten. Du kannst mit dem Geld machen was du willst. Es steht dir zu._

Weinend sackte Joey auf die Knie. Yugi blieb mit Mokuba stehen. Beide betrachteten den Blonden hilflos. „DU ELENDES ARSCHLOCH!" Schrie Joey das Grab an. „WARUM MUSST DU ES MIR SO SAGEN? WARUM KONNTEST DU MICH NICHT IN DEM GLAUBEN LASSEN DAS ICH MIT DIESEN GEFÜHLEN ALLEINE BIN? WARUM HAST DU NICHT VERSUCHT ES MIR ZU SAGEN? WARUM HAST DU NICHT VERSUCHT FÜR DIESE LIEBE ZU KÄMPFEN? WARUM SETO? WARUM?" Tief holte er Luft.

„DU WARST NICHT DER EINZIGE DER SICH DINGE GEWÜNSCHT HAT! ICH WOLLTE FÜR DICH DA SEIN! MIR WAR ES EGAL WIE DU MICH BEHANDELT HAST!" Schluchzend rollte sich Joey auf den Boden zusammen. Ihm war es egal dass es den ganzen Morgen über geregnet hatte und der Boden schlammig war. „Ich liebe dich doch…"

Mokuba löste sich von Yugi und kniete sich neben dem Blonden. Schweigend nahm der Jüngere Joey in den Arm. Zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag weinte auch Mokuba. Er weinte um seinen Bruder, aber auch um Joey. Joey, der sich so verzweifelt an ihn klammerte und so bitterlich weinte. Sie beide teilten ihren Schmerz und spendeten sich gegenseitig Trost.

_Note: *Taschentücher hinstellt* Falls ihr sie braucht. _

_Nach so einer Story halte ich mich mit meinem Geplapper zurück. Nur eins noch von mir. Knallt mir ruhig eure Meinungen, bezüglich dieser Story, ruhig um die Ohren._

_Bis zur nächsten Story_


End file.
